Imzadi (novel)
Introduction (blurb) From the back cover: It began with Spock's World, the first Star Trek hardcover and an eight-week national bestseller. Next came The Lost Years, Prime Directive, Probe and then Reunion, the first Star Trek: the Next Generation hardcover -- all of them major New York Times bestsellers. Now, Pocket Books, proudly presents the second Star Trek: The Next Generation hardcover: Imzadi, the long awaited novel that takes the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise from the outer limits of time to the inner reaches of the human heart. Years before they served together on board the U.S.S. Enterprise, Commander William Riker and ship's counselor Deanna Troi had a tempestuous love affair on her home planet of Betazed. Now, their passions have cooled, and they serve together as friends. Yet the memories of that time linger and Riker and Troi remain Imzadi - a powerful Betazoid term that describes the enduring bond they still share. During delicate negotiations with an aggressive race called the Sindareen, Deanna Troi mysteriously falls ill... and dies. But her death is only the beginning of the adventure for Commander Riker -- an adventure that will take him across time, pit him against one of his closest friends, and force him to choose between Starfleet's strictest rule and the one he calls Imzadi. Summary Chapter One THE END: – Commodore Data, commander of the ''Enterprise''-F, is on the Forever World to visit the Guardian of Forever. He views Captain James T. Kirk along with his crew leaving Forever World after Kirk allowed Edith Keeler to die in the past in order to prevent altering history. Data wishes to touch and speak with the Guardian and so obtains the necessary permission from Mary Mac, an Orion scientist employed on Forever World. Chapter Two Admiral William T. Riker, commander of Starbase 86, receives a visit from his second-in-command, Lieutenant Dexter. Dexter informs him that the surveying ship Chance will be stopping at the base next week, that Starfleet is complaining that the base is not processing its 1021-JKQ forms rapidly enough, and that Riker has a personal communique from Betazed. Lwaxana Troi is dying and wishes to see Riker. Starfleet Command has sent the Hood, commanded by Captain Wesley Crusher to transport Riker to Betazed. Chapter Three Data and the Enterprise Science Officer Lieutenant Blair share a meal with the six scientists posted on Forever World. Answering a question of Data's, Mary Mac notes that Mar Loc has not been seen in a few days. Mary Mac and her assistant Harry relate a story of how research done at Forever World has recently led to the end of centuries of warfare between two planets: Gamma Delta and Gamma Origii. Mary Mac then tells Data she has something very interesting to show him. It is later revealed that she has learned that the death of Counselor Deanna Troi at the Sindareen peace conference was a 'focal point' in the timeline. Chapter Four Wesley Crusher, now Captain of the Hood, discusses the past with Riker. Chapter Five Upon arriving at Betazed, Riker and Crusher beam down and encounter Wendy Roper, now Wendy Berq, who mentions that her father, (Mark Roper) died about ten years earlier. Riker, Crusher, and Wendy, enter the Troi home and are greeted by Mr. Homn. The home is filled with furniture and memorabilia, although Lwaxana's bedroom is completely empty except for the bed which she is in. Riker apologizes to her, but just as she is dying, Lwaxana grabs him by the throat telling Riker that Deanna's death was his fault and that he should have saved her. Chapter Six Riker attends Lwaxana's funeral as she is entombed in the Troi mausoleum next to her daughter, Deanna. Crusher and the Hood prepare to leave as Riker reveals that he will be staying on Betazed as Lwaxana's will dictated that he is to go through her memorabilia and catalog it. Crusher asks how Deanna dies and Riker prepares to tell him the whole story. Chapter Seven THE END OF THE BEGINNING: – Captain Picard summons Commander Riker to his ready room to discuss the upcoming Sindareen peace talks. The Sindareen have achieved several Pyrrhic victories over the Cordians, the Byfrexians, and the Luss, but have destroyed their own economy in the process and so now are suing for peace. Riker notes that Counselor Troi has had some experience with the Sindareen before, but won't go into further detail. Chapter Eight Riker goes to Troi's quarters only to find that she was in bed with Dann Lendann]], an old friend. Riker goes to Ten Forward and discusses the situation with Guinan. Troi enters, angry with Riker for the way he acted, and Riker apologizes to her and they make up. Chapter Nine The peace conference begins aboard the Enterprise now in orbit over Sindar. Troi notes that Sindareens can be difficult to emotionally read, but she believes that they genuinely want peace. Eza, an aide to Nici, the Sindareen ambassador is not enthusiastic about the proceedings. Dann sits next to Troi and leaves with his arm around her waist. Chapter Ten Riker wakes up in his quarters as Troi screams "Imzadi" in his mind. He calls for Dr. Crusher to meet him in Troi's quarters and he races there only to find she is in convulsions, a confused Dann standing beside her. Dr. Crusher and Dr. Selar arrive shortly after, but Troi dies a few moments later. EPILOGUE: -- Riker finishes telling his story to Captain Wesley Crusher. Crusher leaves and Riker goes to the Troi house to begin going through Lwaxana's possessions. He finds that Deanna has kept several items that remind Riker of his early relationship with her including a poem that he wrote for her. He finally breaks down and begins to cry. Chapter Eleven THE BEGINNING: – Lieutenant William Riker prepares to leave the [[USS Fortuna|USS Fortuna]] when Captain Lansing and his crew throw him a surprise going away party. Kathy Li, who had a relationship with Riker, has baked him a cupcake - her nickname for him. Riker has been promoted to first officer of the [[USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood]], but the Hood was damaged in an attack by Sindareen Raiders and so will be undergoing repairs in dry dock for two to three months. During that time, Riker will be stationed at the Federation Embassy on Betazed. Chapter Twelve Riker arrives at the Federation Embassy on Betazed to take up his post as Starfleet Liason. Mark Roper, head of the Embassy, appears to be completely overwhelmed with work. Roper is scheduled to go to the wedding of Chandra Xerx, but doesn't have time. Riker agrees to go in his place and will accompany his daughter, Wendy. Chapter Thirteen Riker and Wendy attend the wedding of Chandra Xerx. He is embarrassed to find out that at Betazed weddings, the bridal party as well as the guests attend in the nude. Although initially refusing to strip, he eventually does. Deanna Troi is the maid of honor and Riker sees her and can't stop thinking about her in a sexual way. Deanna turns around and stares at him as Riker realizes that she knows exactly what he is thinking. Chapter Fourteen Riker meets with Mark Roper and learns more about Deanna and Lwaxana Troi. Chapter Fifteen Riker goes to the University of Betazed in order to "accidentally" run into Deanna. She tries to quickly leave, but he is persistent. Later, Troi returns returns home and Lwaxana tells Deanna that she will have to represent the family at a reception for the Rigelian Ambassador taking place at the Federatino Embassy. Chapter Sixteen At the reception, Deanna makes it clear that she is uninterested in Riker, but agrees to go out on a date with him anyway. Chapter Seventeen Riker runs into Sergeant Roger Tang who advises him not to get involved with local girls. At the Troi mansion, Lwaxana Troi meets Riker and tells him that she won't let anything get in the way of Deanna's destiny. They go on a picnic and Riker kisses Deanna unexpectedly. They discuss love and careers and Riker agrees to be Deanna's guinea pig for an experiment to see if she can change his psychological makeup. Chapter Eighteen Riker and Mark Roper sit down at a cafe and discuss Riker's relationship with Deanna. Roper says that Riker is "not her type", meaning Riker isn't intellectual enough, and bets Riker 200 credits that he will never "become intimate" with her. Chapter Nineteen Troi takes Riker to the Betazed museum of art. He has difficultly appreciating any of the artwork. Troi takes Riker outside to a tree and challenges him to hang from a branch longer than she can. She wins and says it is because she is able to separate her mind from her body. She falls from the tree and Riker catcher her. He is then able to hear her commands in his mind. Chapter Twenty Deanna gets into a fight with her mother over Riker and her family obligations. Meanwhile, Riker is frustrated when he doesn't understand a Betazoid philosophy primer. He tries to contact Deanna for several days to no avail. Roger Tang is excited to show Riker their new shoulder mounted phaser weapons and they are having a conversation about women when Wendy Roper walks in, mentioning to Riker that she would like to see him more often. Chapter Twenty-One Riker goes to the University to find Deanna and finds that he is able to project his thought into her mind. She takes him to a secluded lake front and telling him its a new experimental technique, they lay naked together, talking all night. When Deanna arrives home, Lwaxana is furious and reminds her of her purpose in life. Chapter Twenty-Two Gart Xerx is having breakfast with Mark Roper, who gets up to leave when Riker arrives. Xerx asks about Deanna and when Riker asks about nude therapy, Xerx reveals that there is no such thing. While they are eating, Sergeant Tang calls Riker letting him know that the Sindareen have entered orbit and appear to be about to attack the city. Chapter Twenty-Three Deanna Troi and Chandra Xerx are at the art museum discussing Riker when Nine Sindareen raiders, led by Maror, burst in intent on stealing the artwork. The round up all the Betazeds they can find for hostages. Hirsch, the Starfleet communications expert taps into the Sindareen comm system so that Riker can speak to the invaders. Maror angrily shoots Chandra in the leg in response to Riker's call for surrender. Chapter Twenty-Four Gart Xerx is able to telepathically communicate with his daughter Chandra and Riker learns everything about the hostage situation. When Maror attempts to take Chandra, Deanna gets in the way so Maror knocks Chandra unconscious and takes Deanna instead. The Starfleet security team was able to kill eight of the nine raiders who had exited the ship, but Maror survives and takes Deanna to the ship with him. The ship begins to take off, but Sergeant Tang is able to cripple it with his Model II phaser cannon. The ship crashes in the Jalara Jungle. Chapter Twenty-Five Maror and and Deanna survive the crash and trudge through the jungle for several days. Maror is frustrated that Deanna is not begging for her life and finally Deanna attempts her escape just as Maror is about to kill her. She gets away briefly, but just as she is captured again Riker arrives on the scene. He surprises Maror and fights him for a while, but Maror is able to regain control of his blaster and prepares to kill Riker. But Maror backs into a mud pit and sinks under the mud in seconds. Chapter Twenty-Six Riker and Troi have sex and she reveals that he is her first partner. She calls him "Imzadi" for the first time. Chapter Twenty-Seven After five days, Riker and Troi make it back to rendezvous with the rest of the Starfleet personnel. Deanna tells Riker to come over to her house that night to talk to her mother. Mark Roper wants all of the details, but Riker claims that nothing happened and that he lost the bet. Chapter Twenty-Eight Riker arrives at the Troi home, and although Lwaxana is forced to thank him for saving Deanna's life, she is furious that he "took advantage of her." Lwaxana demands that he leave and when Deanna appears, she agrees telling Riker that it was a mistake to get involved. Chapter Twenty-Nine Riker is depressed and gets drunk on scotch. Wendy Roper comes to his room and they end up in bed together. Deanna and her mother fight about her destiny and she tells her mother that she is her own woman and she can do whatever she wants. She decides to go find Riker to reconcile. Chapter Thirty Deanna goes to the Embassy, only to find Riker in bed with Wendy. She goes home in disgust. Deanna and her mother partly reconcile and Lwaxana tells her that she had terrible fights with her own mother over her love for Deanna's father, Ian. Chapter Thirty-One Roper tells Riker that the Hood has finished its repairs ahead of schedule and Riker is to ship out within twenty-four hours. He sees Deanna at the art museum one last time and they talk, but neither says goodbye to the other. Chapter Thirty-Two As the Enterprise orbits Cygnus IV, Riker, now a Commander and First officer meets the new Counselor who turns out to be Deanna. They still have feelings for each other, but too much time has passed and their relationship never returns to its previous state. Chapter Thirty-Three Back in 2368, the night Riker walked in on Dann and Deanna, he is now in bed in his quarters when he realizes there is an intruder in the room. It turns out to be Admiral Riker, who tells Riker that Deanna's life depends on what he does next. Chapter Thirty-Four THE MIDDLE:– Riker donates Lwaxana's effects to the Betazed museum as the Enterprise arrives to transport him back to Starbase 86. Data informs him that he has learned that Deanna's death is a 'focal point' in time and that she lives in an alternate timeline. In that timeline, she detected the Sindareen were lying at the peace conference and the Federation refused to sign the peace treaty with them, eventually leading the Sindareen into a serious economic collapse. Riker orders the Enterprise to return to Betazed. Chapter Thirty-Five After retrieving the body of Deanna Troi from Betazed, Riker orders an autopsy to determine the cause of Death. Dr. Crusher had never been able to determine the cause of death. Now, forty years later, they discover that she was poisened with Raxatoxin, a poison that had only been developed thirteen years earlier. Riker believes that someone has traveled back in time to kill Deanna, thereby altering history. He wants to travel to the Guardian of Forever to fix it, but Data refuses saying that Starfleet regulations clearly do not permit tampering with the timeline. Riker gives in and agrees to return to Starbase 86. There, Riker appears resigned to his fate and for several days does nothing, but finally he angrily knocks over the large grandfather clock in his office and prepares to act. Chapter Thirty-Six When the Chance arrives, Riker beams aboard and tells Captain Tennant that he is on a top secret mission from Starfleet. He has fabricated the relevant orders and the Chance warps out of orbit. Lieutenant Dexter informs Data that Riker is missing and Data, knowing precisely what he is attempting to do, orders the Enterprise to the Forever World. By the time the Enterprise arrives, the Chance is already in orbit. Data finally makes contact with Captain Tennant by threatening to destroy the Chance. Tennant reveals that Riker has already beamed down to the surface. Data and Lieutenant Blair beam down to the planet's surface. Riker has already stunned the scientists on the planet's surface, but Mary Mac is missing. When they arrive at the Guardian, they find that Riker has used her to access the Guardian and is currently holding her hostage. He knocks her out and Data is unable to convince him not to interfere in the timeline. Data orders the Enterprise to fire on the force field surrounding the Guardian, but it is strong enough to hold until Riker is able to leap through the Guardian and enter the past. Chapter Thirty-Seven Riker arrives on the Enterprise-D in the middle of one of Lieutenant [[|Reginald Barclay|Barclay]]'s holodeck programs. After scaring Barclay into never using the holodeck again, Riker heads to his younger self's quarters to warn him about Deanna. Admiral Riker gives Commander Riker the antidote for the poison and tells him that Troi will be dead in fifteen minutes. He is convinced of the truth when Admiral Riker cites a few lines of the love poem that he wrote for Deanna in the Jalara Jungle. Commander Riker is ready to interfere and he races out to Deanna's quarters. Chapter Thirty-Eight Riker gives Troi the antidote and tells her to drink it. Dann tries to prevent her from doing so but Riker throws him across the room. Dann is revealed to be a Chameloid and Deanna drinks down the antidote just as she begins to feel a burning sensation. Chapter Thirty-Nine Worf brings the Chameloid to the brig while Picard, Troi, and Commander Riker return to Riker's quarters to find Admiral Riker still there. Riker tells them that he was there to save Deanna's life, but refuses to give any more details. He surmises that the Chameloid is Lt. Blair and that Deanna's life is still in danger since he is still in the past. Commodore Data has also arrived in the past and has tricked Lieutenant Commander Data to meet him in his quarters. Barclay runs into both of them in the halls and thinks he is going crazy. When Data arrives in his quarters, his future self turns him off and hides him in a closet so that he can take his place on the ship and kill Troi himself. Chapter Forty Picard goes to Ten-Forward to discuss the situation with Guinan, but she is unable to tell if there are any serious disturbances in the space-time continuum. Data walks in and asks whey there are guards posted around Troi's quarters. Picard tells him the current situation. Chapter Forty-One Adm. Riker has concealed a miniature phaser in his heel and uses it to burn through the wall into the next room. He escapes, heading for the peace conference. Data arrives at the conference ahead of Riker and gets Troi to leave with him by telling her that Adm. Riker is near death in sickbay. Chapter Forty-Two Adm. Riker finds Data's head in his quarters and he tells Data that the enemy is Lore who is intent on killing Troi for unknown reasons. Data can control his body remotely, so Riker leaves, carrying Data's head while Data controls his body behind them. Cmdr. Riker realizes that Data has used a contraction and sends a mental warning to Troi just as Data is about to kill her. Riker and Picard attempt to stop Data, but do to his superior strength (and the fact that he has removed his off switch) are unable to. Meanwhile, Troi has realized that the Sindareen's are there under false pretenses and do not want peace. She shouts her conclusions aloud as Eza, aide to the Sindareen Ambassader, pulls a miniature phaser from his sleeve. But before he can kill Troi, Adm. Riker throws Data's head throught the air hitting Eza in the chest. Data's body slams Troi to the ground protecting her from further attacks. Adm. Riker realizes that Eza must be from the future as well; it was he who had originally altered the past by killing Troi. Now that Deanna's life is no longer in danger, Riker, Data, and Eza fade away. Chapter Forty-Three Riker visits Deanna in her quarters and mentions that the Chameloid has disappeared as well. Data has told him that Adm. Riker claims that it was Lore who attempted to kill Troi, but Riker is not so sure. Riker has made her a present; it is a copy of the white headband Troi had at the end of Chandra Xerx's wedding. Although still unsure about their relationship, they make love and agree to give their relationship another chance. Chapter Forty-Four THE BEGINNING OF THE END: – The four time-travelers come out of the Guardian and Mary Mac recognizes Eza as Mar Loc, the missing scientist. The Guardian says "All is ... as it was" confirming that Riker has corrected the timeline and not destroyed it. Riker realizes that Mary Mac's unexplained bruise was a spray-hypo mark. Mar Loc must have shot Mary Mac up with something while she left and used her to access the Guardian. Data realizes that he made several clumsy mistakes in his recent trip to the past and Riker believes it was Data's unconscious at work. As they prepare to leave Forever World to find out what the 'true' timeline is like, Riker can sense Deanna's voice in his head welcoming him home. Reviews Information Characters ''Enterprise''-D * Jean-Luc Picard * William T. Riker * Beverly Crusher * Data * Geordi La Forge * Worf, Son of Mogh * Deanna Troi * Guinan * Reginald Barclay * Selar * Chafin ''Fortuna'' *Lansing - Captain of the Fortuna *Kathy Li - Navigator *Sara Paul - Science Officer On Betazed *Lwaxana Troi *Homn *Gart Xerx *Chandra Xerx *Teb - Chandra's new husband Federation Embassy on Betazed *Mark Roper *Grace - Roper's assistant at the Embassy *Wendy Roper/Wendy Berq *Roger Tang - Head of Embassy security *Sommers - Embassy security *Lorie - Embassy security *Hirsch - Embassy security (communications expert) Sindareen raiders on Betazed *Maror - leader of the raiders *Baytzah *Zroah *Charoset *Chazeret *Karpas Other Characters *Dann Lendann *Nici From Alternate Future ''Enterprise''-F *Data - Commanding Officer *Blair - Science Officer *Margolin - Tactical Officer *Lamont - Conn Officer *Tucker - Ops *Hauman - Chief Medical Officer Other Characters *William T. Riker *Wesley Crusher *Mary Mac *Harry (Mary Mac's assistant) *Dexter *Mar Loc/Eza *Captain Tennant Species *Orion *Betazoid *Byfrexian - enemy of the Sindareen *Luss - enemy of the Sindareen *Cordian - enemy of the Sindareen *Sindareen *Klingon Referenced only *Kreel *Ferengi (spelled "Ferengii") *Romulan Planets Referenced *Gamma Delta *Gamma Origii *Sindar *Sygnia III *Zetli system (naked blue dancers) *Cygnus IV Ships *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)|USS Enterprise-F]] (future timeline) *''Chance'' (future timeline) *''Hood'' (future timeline) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] *[[USS Fortuna|USS Fortuna]] *[[USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood]] *Sindareen ship (the spider) References *Harras - Catering facility on Betazed *Council Head Timbor (only referenced) *Klingon Targ *The Niven Doctrine *Natasha Yar *Ro Laren *James T. Kirk *Ian Andrew Troi *''Julius Caesar (play)'' *Charlie Brown *''Risk is Our Business'' (autobiography of Kirk) *Berlinghoff Rasmussen Inconsistencies *In Chapter 10, William T. Riker's middle name is given as "Thelonius". *In Chapter 12, Mark Roper mentions that the record for youngest Starfleet captain held been held for nearly a century by Jim Kirk (who was 31). However, in 2333 at the age of 28, Jean-Luc Picard was promoted to captain. It is not known if this was the current Starfleet record at the time, but the record certainly wasn't held by Kirk. *In Chapter 12, Roper says that "Betazed is a long-standing Federation ally." This statement, along with other contextual clues throught the book would seem to indicate that Betazed is not actually a member of the Federation. However, they joined the Federation in 2273. *In Chapter 32, which takes place concurrently with Encounter at Farpoint, Captain's Picard's log states that it is Stardate 42372.5. But in the episode (and novelization) the Stardate is given as 41153.7. Related Stories *''TOS'' episode: "The City on the Edge of Forever" *''TNG'' novelization: Encounter at Farpoint *''TNG'' episode: "A Matter of Time" *''TNG'' episode: "Yesterday's Enterprise" Connections * * | prevdate1=Survivors | nextdate1=Catalyst of Sorrows| date2=2364 | prevdate2=All Good Things... | nextdate2=Q-Squared | date3=2408 | prevdate3=Don't Cry| nextdate3=Revisited| }} Category:Books Category:Hardcovers Category:TNG Novels